


Best Man's Best Friend

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are obviously having trouble concentrating on things that are more important than their raging hormones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the lovely D. for the quick beta-check! <3

“We should be ashamed of ourselves.”

“Speak for yourself, Harry.”

“I happen to be his best mate.”

“Yet we’re still hiding in a changing room with our hands on our cocks, giving ourselves pleasure.”

“We should help... _ooooh_...”

“Oh no, Mister. You stay right here and finish what you started. _He_ can take care of himself.”

“Like you?”

“Smartarse. Don’t get cocky or it’s your cock on the line.”

“Make me...wanker.”

“You asked for it, Potter.”

“Merlin, Draco...”

“Hmmmmm....”

“F-faster...”

“Hmmmm....”

“Don’t stop...d-don’t stop.”

_“Harry? Malfoy? Where are those gits?”_

“We’re coming!”

_“Alright! Come on. I’m done here.”_

“So are _we_.”

 

~*~

 

“Aberforth’s Firewhisky definitely is too much too handle. My head’s pounding like a madman. “

“Speak for yourself, Harry. Yet here we are, your cock buried deep inside my arse, pounding like a madman.”

“But Ron...”

“Weasley can take care of himself. Just like me, I’m afraid.”

“Was that sarcasm leaving your lips, Draco?”

“Stop talking and start grabbing some wood, Potter!”

“We will never be sober in the morning.”

“So? Isn’t that called tradition? Weasley’s the one who should be worried.”

“Yeah, he...oh dear...”

“Close, eh? Come on, Harry. Give this Slytherin some spunk.”

“Merlin’s fucking balls...”

“Attaboy.”

 

~*~

 

“It’s time, isn’t it? We should prepare for the we...”

“Speak for yourself, Harry. Yet here we are, wanking furiously like some horny teenagers.”

“Isn’t this sacrilege?”

“Definitely, but I bet no one has ever given his favourite plaything a hand here.”

“We’re going to hell for this.”

“Maybe, but at least we’ll burn with a big smile on our faces and our cocks sore, but spent.”

“You’re sick...”

_“May I help you, my sons?”_

“Er...bless us Father, for we have sinned.”

“Badly.”

_“Three Hail Mary’s before bedtime. Now go and sin no more."_

“We’ll do our best.”

 

~*~

 

“That man could be the descendant of Binns, if it wasn’t him being a Muggle. His voice startles me.”

“As a dentist, it’s Mr. Granger’s duty to instil great fear. “

“I wish those horrible speeches were over. I’m looking forward to me on my knees giving you head.”

“D-Draco, shush!  It’s Hermione’s and Ron’s perfect day. We should...”

“Or me exposing my tight hole, eager to be licked and fucked?”

“Draco...”

“Or me spanking your arse-cheeks, until they’re sore?”

“But Ron and Hermione...?”

“I’ll make sure that we leave some evidence behind on their bridal bed.”

“You’re sick.”

“Definitely.”


End file.
